Akatsuki's and the girl
by Miss-Dirty-Dreamer
Summary: This is a story of life in the Akatsuki, of the first day of high school but it doesn't turn out so well as the new girl attracts trouble for the group as the day's of school goes on. More trouble comes along when another gang comes to the school, messing everything up.


_Beep beep beep!_

A slender hand slammed on the annoying alarm clock as the covers to the bed were pushed away.

_I need to get up, gonna be late for new school…_

She sluggishly got out of bed as she walked over to the window and pushed the curtains away, allowing soft morning raise of sunlight beam into the dark room. She was still not use to the idea of moving from America to Japan over her summer.

Her mom didn't have enough money for her to stay in school in America, so she gave a call to Aunt Atiza and off she went to Japan which makes no sense at all. Oh well, new country, new school. At least it was in the beginning were everyone is new.

"Honey! Are you up?"

Her aunt called from the hallway as she groaned out a yes loud enough for her to hear. Awesome, I'm going to get bombarded with questions in three, two, on-

"Do you have your uniforms clean and hanging out?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your I.D. card with you?"

"…Yeah."

Or at least she hopes so. Walking over to her school uniform, she started putting her hands into pockets until she felt something in a shape of a square and felt like plastic. OK, got that off her back.

"How abo-"

"Thanks Aunt Atiza but I'll feel my way thru for the rest! Thanks again!"

"You're welcome sweetie, and don't forget you only have an hour to get ready then you need to leave for school!'

She sighed heavy as she started switching her nightclothes for her new Japanese uniform. Short skirt the color of blue plaid, white blouse, and blue ribbon while having long thigh high white socks matched with black slip on shoes. Awesome, she's going to fit perfectly with the porn industrial!

Sarcasm, you have to love it.

Going to her bathroom, she did what every teenage girl ritual does. Use bathroom, brush hair, make-up, clean teeth and wham, she's done!

Checking her phone as she spit out the water from brushing her teeth she about died, she only had five minutes left before having to walk to school. Oh, God! Her heart did a panic flip as she busted out the bathroom door.

Grabbing her bag, she made sure she has everything she needed and ran down the hallway to the kitchen where Aunt Atiza was standing making breakfast.

"You're going to be late, Akira. Here, take this for you breakfast since you're a slow kid for getting up and missing a delicious breakfast of buttered pancakes with syrup, bacon, sausage, buttered toast, and eggs… Well, have fun!"

Akira stopped and stared at the kitchen table with drool piling up in her mouth… Pancakes… Aunt Atiza suddenly threw an orange at her head and knocked her out of a coma like symptom of breakfast food.

"Be gone evil child!"

Akio laughed as she sneaked a couple pieces of bacon and sausage as she ran out the door with time being a bitch against her.

Kakuzu's hand slammed on the alarm clock as he tossed his silk black sheets away from him. Getting up, he immediately fixed his bed as he went to go to his bathroom. Closing the door, he pulled his hair back into a pony tail and took off his black silk boxer's as he turned the large shower on hot and jumped in there.

It was almost robotic as he did his morning routines. Coming out of the shower, getting his school uniform on. It was his everyday stuff, well except this was the first day of school.

Fixing his tie, he walked into the kitchen, he marveled at how everything was clean and put away. It also screamed out money with the black marble tops and cherry oak cabinets. Everything was neat and in place, exactly put the way he last saw them and left them.

Neat and tidy as always, it was perfect.

Until he heard Hidan.

"Fuck! I don't want to go to fucking school!"

Kakuzu turned around to see Hidan marching out of his room as he took a hot sip of black coffee.

"Shut up and get dress, we leave in ten minutes. Brush your teeth also, I can smell your breath from all the way over here."

Hidan looked like he was going to throw another fit until he caught Kakuzu's eye and immediately left as he stomped his feet back to his room, slamming his door that made Kakuzu flinch and think about how much money he's going to have to spend if Hidan breaks that door. Again.

Looking back to his news paper he remembered how he ended up with Hidan in his apartment all those years ago.

_Kakuzu walked on the sidewalk as he fixed his expensive suit from his father's funeral. He was maybe ten back then but he didn't give a damn if that old bastard finally died. He deserved it. After years of abuse and scars he finally got to be his own person._

_Now, all he has left is himself and nobody else except for year's worth of millions of dollars he inherited from his dammed father._

_He knew how to take care of himself, he's been doing it for years. With that he did a soft growl of pure hatred when he suddenly heard a tiny whimper echo to him. _

_Stopping, Kakuzu popped his head into a dark alleyway where he just passed from and what he saw surprised him._

_A scrawny little albino kid with big angry violet eyes sat in the alley way as he stared at Kakuzu. The little boy wasn't no more than nine years old yet he looked like he already hated the world and everyone who where in it._

_Curious, Kakuzu took a step into the alley way and the little boy scramble up. His clothes didn't even fit him, he was so skinny. But the boy ignored that as the he ran his hands under his nose and lifted up his fist as thou he was ready for a fight._

_He almost laughed, Kakuzu may be ten but he was already almost a giant among people and he grew some admiration for this little peep squeak. He was getting ready to leave the boy alone when he noticed the look in the albino's violet eye's. _

_They were almost like his. Anger against the world, alone, hate, and abandonment. It pulled a string deep inside of Kakuzu as he sighed. He was going to regret what he was about to do. _

_Taking big long steps to the younger child, he watched as his eyes got bigger but he still tried his best to act not afraid. Finally when Kakuzu was just standing in front of him, Kakuzu brought his hands up and the little boy clenched his eyes, getting ready for a hit._

_Instead the little boy was greeted with a heavy weight on his shoulders and he wasn't cold anymore. He opened his violet eyes to find he had Kakuzu's silky jacket on him._

_Kakuzu look down at the child and walked off to the opening of the alley and stopped._

"_Are you just going to stand there and watch me walk off to my limo or are you going to come with me?"_

_The little boy eyed Kakuzu suspiciously but finally gave in as he ran to catch up with Kakuzu and surprised him as the little boy suddenly slipped his tiny white cold hand into Kakuzu's larger tanned one._

"_My names H-Hidan."_

"There? Are you fuckin happy now that you made me wear a stupid monkey's outfit?"

They were seventeen and sixteen now Kakuzu mused as he was knocked out of his memory as Hidan came stomping out form his room once again and was getting ready to drink milk out of the carton.

"Do that and I will take fifty percent out of your allowance."

Hidan grumbled some more cuss words and grabbed a glass while almost breaking it.

"Three more minutes and we're leaving to meet up with them."

"Fuck!"

"Hey… Baby, time to wake up…"

Pain slowly came to as he felt someone's hand's slowly started to play with his orange hair. It felt very nice.

"Come one, Konan. Please don't make me go to school…"

He mumbled as he barred himself deeper into his warm blankets. He heard light laughter and he smiled. He loved Konan with all his heart. Even if they are only eighteen and people think they are too young to know what love is, he defiantly knew that he loved Konan and she loves him back.

Even if he acts mean to others, he would always know that Konan would be on his side.

"Pain, were senior's. Just this year and we'll be gone from this school for good. Plus, we'll be able to do what we wanted to do since we were little kids."

Pain smiled as he felt Konan give him a tight hug and she got out of her bed with an excited jump.

"Hurry up and get ready! We have to meet up with the gang before we go to school!"

"What really?"

Pain mentally slapped his forehead for cursing himself that he was the leader of their little group in high school.

"I don't wanna!"

Konan came back to the room as she suddenly held a spatula in her hand.

"Pain, don't make me."

He lifted up his hands in surrender and she left. He almost forgot that he was the Akatsuki leader, it's just been a while since everyone was together, well, only half a month. Time seems to fly by when you're busy, he thought with a devious grin. Busy in the bed or everywhere else in the house.

Tossing the red blankets off of him, he sneaked up behind Konan who was busy making breakfast and planted a kiss on her neck as she suddenly turned around with a spatula almost smacking him in the face.

"Oh shit, Pain you scared me!"

Pain laughed as he scooped Kona into a tight hug and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll let you smack me with the spatula if you let me have some fun before we go to school."

She laughed and kissed him on the lips as he pushed her onto the kitchen table. This was going to be a good morning of the first day of school.

Tap… Tap tap tap!

Deidara opened his eye as his face was set into a pitiful frown. By the Kami, what is waking him up at this god for sakin hour in the morning? Cursing whatever that woke him up to the darkest pits in hell, Deidara fixed his pony tail and walked to his front door as he looked thru the peep hole.

What he saw made his mood instantly lighten up.

"My Sasori no danna! Why did you have to wake me up so damn early, un?"

Deidara quickly opened up his door to allow an annoyed looking red head in as he gave him a 'are you stupid' look.

"First day of school. At least I would have thought a blond would have remembered it."

"Danna, you're so mean! I was busy being up all night, making my new cre-"

Sasori gave a tiny sigh and walked over to one of Deidara's seat as he continued to talk nonsense.

"I don't have time for this, Deidara. Hurry up and get dressed, we have to meet the group. I don't feel like waiting right now on you to tell me your new creation… Maybe later if you hurry up."

Deidara made a face at Sasori behind his back but brighten up again as he heard the rest of his danna's words as he walked to his room to go put his uniform on.

"Is it really the first day of school already danna, un?"

Deidara yelled as he was squeezing himself in his pants. He heard Sasori sigh really loudly.

"Yes, Deidara and if you don't hurry I'm leaving you."

He heard Sasori's threat in his voice as he just fitted himself into his shirt and put his tie on just as he grabbed his bag full of random stuff.

"Coming danna, un!"

"AHHHHH!"

Zetsu woke with a start as he heard a high pitch screaming coming from his hallway. What is going on?

He climbed out of his bed and ran over to his bedroom door as he pulled it open. What made the horrified scream was a teenage boy with an orange swirled mask on with a green scarf wrapped around his throat as he backed up all the way in the corner.

"Zetsu! Help Tobi!"

Zetsu almost slapped himself in the face as he saw Tobi. How did he even get in this house? He was so very tempted to leave Tobi where he was, pushed all the way back in a corner and was cowering from a… a spider.

"Tobi, how did you get in my house?"

"T-Tobi crawled threw your window since you didn't open the door. Help Tobi please! Tobi is a good boy and won't do it again since now Tobi knows that you have a pet spider!"

Zetsu sighed as he walked over to the daddy long legged and stared at it.

"**We can eat him. Nobody will miss a boy with a stupid mask on. Plus, he's an idiot. Who's going to miss that?"**

"How many times have we already been thru this? Tobi might give us a stomach ache, also Tobi is a good boy… Besides his stupidity, he is pretty decent to be with."

Black Zetsu grumbled as White Zetsu ignored him and they picked up the spider as Tobi let out a squeal of fear.

"Tobi's sorry! Don't let the spider touch Tobi, please!"

"Why are you here Tobi?"

Zetsu walked over to an open window, which is his guess of Tobi breaking and entering, and let the spider crawl out of his hand.

"Don't Zetsu remember? First day of school!"

Zetsu suddenly snapped as he stared at the innocent like aura of Tobi.

"**Tobi you idiot! It's three in the morning! School doesn't start until eight!"**

"Calm down, it'll be fine. We'll just go back to sleep and Tobi just… just go to sleep on our couch until we come and wake you up."

Tobi quickly walked into Zetsu's living room and plopped onto the couch.

"Zetsu can you tell Tobi a bed time story?"

"**What! Hell no, goes to sleep!"**

Three hours later...

"Zetsu! Zetsu wake up! Hurry so you can bet the alarm clock, you still have one minute left!"

Zetsu squinted his eyes against the harsh light of his lamp on the night stand.

"**What the hell Tobi! Did you not understand of 'we will come and get you'! Why are you in here!"**

Tobi didn't get a chance to say anything which probably saved his life at the moment as Zetsu's alarm clock went off with annoying beeps. Zetsu growled and slammed his hand on it breaking it into a million pieces.

"Tobi just thought you would like to be better with waking up with a friend telling you to get up instead of a loud alarm clock."

Black Zetsu growled as he's hand slowly itched to choke the living day light's out of Tobi.

"Tobi, will you go into the kitchen and fix you some cereal as we get ready, please?"

Tobi squealed with delight as he ran out of his bed room. Oh, Zetsu was defiantly going to need some pills for his oncoming head ach.

"**Why can't we eat him? It'll make our lives so much easier."**

"You know that if we eat stupid people it hurts our stomach. And plus he-"

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's a fuckin good boy."**

White Zetsu sighed as they walked over to put on their school uniforms. Just as Zetsu was putting his pants on, there was a loud crash that made Zetsu take several deep breaths. If Tobi broke something of value, then White Zetsu was going to let Black Zetsu eat him right then and there.

"Ow!"

Zetsu walked to the kitchen as he was tucking in his shirt.

"What is it now, Tobi?"

Tobi was holding his fore finger that was dripping blood as there was a broken glass everywhere.

"**Oh, looks like Tobi is trying to make us eat him. Getting us all worked up with the smell of blood but he's just lucky that I don't eat dumb asses for I fear of getting it."**

They both sighed in union as Zetsu grabbed Tobi's wrist and took him into the bathroom.

"Wash your finger with warm water."

Looking into the medicine cabinet, Zetsu pulled out a box of band ads and some cream.

"Here, let me see your finger."

"B-but my boo-boo hurts."

Zetsu could tell he was crying behind his mask as he heard little hick ups.

"There there, it'll be alright. This cream will make it feel better."

Fixing it right up, Zetsu popped him some head ache pills as he was already in the medicine cabinet and dragged a sniffling Tobi along.

"**Aw, it'll be alright, Tob. Worst things could have happen like I could have bitten your finger right off instead of it being cut."**

Tobi hugged Zetsu as he set on the kitchen counter while he started to swing his legs.

"Could Zetsu make Tobi some cereal? Pretty please?"

"Yes, Tobi. Which kind would you like before we leave?"

Ring ring ring! Ring ring!

Kisame rolled over in his deep purple blankets as he tried to find where the source of the constant ringing. Finally giving up, he got up and stumbled to where he last put his pants. Patting his pocket's down he finally felt the shape of a vibrating cell phone.

He didn't even look at the caller I.D.

"Yo, Kisame here."

He ran a hand over his face as he sat down on his bed. What time is it?

"There you are. This is the fifth time I've called you. Do you know what day it is?"

Kisame tried to remember what year it was but failed.

"Is it, 'leave Kisame alone so he can continue to sleep in peace day'?"

He heard Itachi snort on the other line.

"No, it's the first day of school. Get your ass dressed and be down the lobby in an hour. I'll be waiting."

Beep.

Well, that was a warm awakening. Kisame stretched as he felt his bones pop and it felt so good. Well he can't believe it was already the first day of school. Might as well live it to the fullest with the gang today.

Walking to his shower, he slipped out of his blue slash yellow ducky boxers as he turned the shower to warm and jumped in. Might as well get comfortable since it's the first day, he thought with a sleepy grin as he slid his hands down his hard blue stomach. Going to have some fun.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Just tell me what** **you think of this, yeah I know this sounds a little bit funny but I hope this is good. It's also one of the first story's that I have published so be gentle at the same time, lol. Anyway, I hope you like this. I'll put up the other chapter in a couple of hours so... =P**

**LOVE,**

**D.D.  
**


End file.
